Miracle
by Kannaby
Summary: A Aki le gusta Nagumo y a Nagumo le gusta Aki. Las cosas entre ambos deberían ser sencillas. Deberían. .::Nagaki*


**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

.

.

.

 _Miracle_

.

.

.

—¡De la misma forma en la que tú tienes opciones de donde escoger, yo también las tengo!

Nagumo quedó pasmado ante aquello.

Supo que había dado en un punto sensible al notar que la había alterado. Porque Aki era buena y amable, pero como todos tenía un límite. Y Nagumo apostaría todo el Sun Garden en que lo había cruzado.

...

Ella guardó silencio todo el camino.

Quizás había exagerado. Tal ves no debió gritar. A lo mejor y eso le hacía bien a la larga.

Como sea que fuera.

Al verlo de ésa forma; afligido, rozando con lo nervioso, podría decir que hasta incómodo. Acabó suspirando. No se suponía que terminara así.

Cuando Aki pensó en ése momento creyó que por fin llegarían a algo que los hiciese pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus tutorías de matemática. Algo en un plano menos numérico y más químico. Si, precisamente eso.

Ya sabía que a él le gustaba. Porque era notorio, aún si nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Lo suyo era un secreto a voces. Uno por el que sentía ambivalencia ya que a ella también le gustaba, pero él nunca se había atrevido a dar otro paso. Ellos sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón y Aki había creído fervientemente la noche anterior que mencionar el baile de invierno a modo de insinuación en su conversación serviría de algo, entonces él la invitaría, irían juntos y asunto arreglado.

Intentar es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Y eso hizo. Salvo que Nagumo no siguió el libreto. Debió imaginarlo, sólo logró sacarla de quicio. Y si bien lo había callado, ella no se enorgullecía de eso.

...

Nagumo arrugó la frente, pensando. Más fue en vano cuando no dio con la respuesta que estaba buscando. La pregunta era simple: ¿por qué él había hecho lo que hizo?

Sinceramente, ¿no estaba él actuando como un real zoquete? Y precisamente con Aki. Porque si lo pensaba bien, ella en realidad era demasiado. Demasiado para él y demasiado para cualquiera.

Hermosa.

Adorable.

Inteligente.

Y muchas cosas más.

Que una chica como ella se fijara en él era, por mucho, un suceso impresionante. Y bien, Nagumo estaba al tanto de que también tenía lo suyo y más de una chica que lo mirara, pero ¿qué importaba de todas maneras? Todas eran simple escenografía. Ninguna de ellas era como Aki.

Se echó hacia atrás, recostándose del sofá. Teniendo todo eso claro, Nagumo pudo afirmar que el haberse puesto a presumir su gran cantidad de fans femeninas con intención de darle celos cuando la de cabellos verdes mencionó el baile no fue la mejor jugada.

Suzuno, que había sido testigo del colapso mental del pelirrojo, lo miró y levantó una ceja. Algo extraño sucedía. Aquél chico llevaba más de diez minutos sentado allí, viendo la televisión, lo que no le resultaría anormal si ésta no estuviese apagada.

Como si leyera su pensamiento y antes de que Fuusuke pudiera formular palabra, Nagumo mencionó:

—Creo que hice algo estúpido.

Y el albino se cruzó de brazos, porque si el pelirrojo que tenía delante lo había admitido, algo grave tenía que ser.

...

Mentir sería decir que estaba concentrada en lo que hacía.

Mentir sería pensar que lograría dormirse apenas se acostara.

Mentir sería afirmar que la última persona en la que pensaría ésa noche sería Nagumo.

Aki sólo quería dejar de ser buena y poder mentir, a ver si al menos así lograría tener paz.

Ella nunca se había considerado a si misma demasiado especial. Si, era una chica linda y agradable, lo escuchaba todo el tiempo y no le sorprendía en absoluto. Pero bien, había una diferencia entre ser "linda y agradable" a alguien irresistible. Alguien a quien en verdad considerarías románticamente hablando. De todas maneras, ¿no habían muchas chicas lindas y agradables por ahí? ¿Qué podría tener ella de especial?

Quiso golpearse contra la pared cuando el rostro de Nagumo apareció en su cabeza. Porque le gusta de sobremanera. Porque sabe que no es la única y posiblemente el pelirrojo podría tener a cualquiera.

Es por ésa razón que no pudo controlarse cuando él intentó presumirle de aquella forma tan descarada. Es por ésa razón que se siente frustrada. Porque ella está al tanto y ya lo ha pensado antes. Aki es consciente de que a Nagumo le gusta ella, pero también es consciente de que eso no es señal de que vaya a ser eterno.

Y sobretodo, Aki es consciente de si misma y de cada una de sus inseguridades. Porque ella no es perfecta y teme decepcionar al resto. Entonces sólo quiere entender por qué el pelirrojo tuvo que soltar todo eso, pues aunque no conozca su sentir sencillamente no era necesario y lo único que ha logrado es bajar un poco más su inestable autoestima.

Lo sabe, siente miedo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo podía Aki sentir miedo de perder a Nagumo si ni siquiera era de ella?

...

Lunes.

Nagumo repite mentalmente el pequeño discurso de disculpa que con tanto esfuerzo ha ensayado junto a Suzuno. Luego de haber hablado largo y tendido con el albino —además de uno que otro consejo de Hiroto—, Nagumo había decidido que lo mejor sería hablar con la peliverde y disculparse adecuadamente.

Después de todo, él había tenido la culpa y debía asumirlo si no quería perder a Aki por completo. Claro, si es que todavía tenía esperanza.

Camina totalmente dispuesto, no obstante, su ceño se frunce y es cuestión de segundos para que se detenga en la puerta del aula ajena. Puede ver a Aki dentro, está riendo y conversa tranquila con varios de sus compañeros; Goenji, Fubuki y Tachimukai también le sonríen con júbilo. No pasa desapercibido para él que todos son varones y que ella parece estar muy alegre con su atención.

Hace una mueca, no queriendo permanecer ahí para seguir observando tal espectáculo. No obstante, sólo acaba maldiciendo su suerte, pues Aki ha notado su existencia y está caminando hasta él.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —pregunta la chica con timidez una vez está lo bastante cerca.

Ciertamente, Aki también había pensado en hablar con Nagumo apenas pudiese y de ésa forma arreglar lo que sea que estaba mal entre ellos, ya que lo menos que desea es estar peleada o incómoda respecto a él.

—Fue casualidad —respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza, arrepintiéndose casi al instante. ¿Es que acaso no era su intención disculparse con ella? ¿Por qué razón actuaba indiferente entonces?

Ella bajó la mirada, ¿era eso decepción?

—Oh... Bueno, yo... Ah... —Aki miró sus ojos—. Sobre lo que te dije del baile, bueno... —prosiguió intentando ignorar el nerviosismo. Quizás si ella daba el primer paso él daría el segundo—. No soy mucho de fiestas y... No sé, estuve pensando y realmente no quiere perdermelo, así que la idea de ir con alguien que me agrade me parece bien. Entonces creí que, ya sabes —Nagumo tragó saliva, ¿estaba diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo?—, tú y yo podríamos-

—¡Aki!

El rostro de Nagumo no tardó en agriarse en cuanto escuchó las voces de los pequeños admiradores de la peliverde. Aki volteó al instante y les dedicó una sonrisa mientras les decía que iba en un rato y Nagumo se sintió asqueado. La imagen de ella riendo por su compañía regresó a su mente y su humor se volvió irritable.

Aki volvió su mirada a él, esperando su respuesta y sonrió para indicarle que tenía por completo su atención. Ella había hecho lo más difícil, lo de Nagumo era sencillo así que con seguridad pronto todo sería como Aki estaba esperando.

—Creí haber escuchado que dijiste que tenías opciones —le soltó, dejándola estupefacta.

De cualquier forma, ¿por qué tenía ése chico que ser tan problemático?

... y ella tan bocona.

Nagumo se despidió, alejándose con rapidez como si ése lugar le fastidiara y la de cabellos verdes se quedó mirando su espalda.

¿De verdad ella tenía opciones?

Por eliminación no quedaría nadie, porque a ella no le interesaba nadie más, ¿cierto?

Bufó y únicamente por irritación le dio el visto bueno, quizás hasta se equivocaba. Y no creería lo contrario hasta que como mínimo le estallara en la cara.

En últimas podría no ser del todo malo, quien sabe si hasta descubría un nuevo amor reprimido que no había tomado en cuenta antes o... durante todo ése proceso, a Nagumo le daba un leve ataque de celos por verla con alguien más y asunto arreglado. Fácil.

...

Los días pasaron con lentitud. Días en los que nadie buscó a nadie y sólo entonces Aki supo cuán equivocada estaba. Se sentía triste, pues decir que no se había acostumbrado a la compañía del pelirrojo era una vil mentira. Ella lo estaba extrañando demasiado, más allá del hecho de que le gustaba; Nagumo era su amigo y lo quería de vuelta.

Por otro lado, Nagumo comprendió lo que el orgullo ligado a la innecesaria distancia podía causar. Se sentía desanimado, si. Pero sobretodo avergonzado, por todo lo que había hecho y porque no sabía como arreglarlo.

El día del baile llegó. Aún cuando no quería ir, Aki asistió. Más por insistencia de sus amigas porque no se lo perdiera que por ella misma. Si era sincera, lo que menos tenía era ganas de festejar, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba quedarse en casa y deprimirse como una puberta a la que su novio había dejado plantada.

Y Nagumo también asistió, pero sus intenciones eran distintas. Luego de mucho investigar —y rogar a las mánagers, por cierto—, él había descubierto que Aki no iría al baile, por lo que su plan de acercarse a ella durante la fiesta se vería totalmente arruinado. No obstante, luego de pedir perdón incontables veces a las amigas de Aki y asegurarles que sus intenciones eran netamente buenas por lo que no la haría sufrir más, logró convencerlas de que la llevaran a la fiesta.

El plan era sencillo: Aki debía estar sola y entonces él aparecería y haría su movimiento. Y todo estaba resultando perfecto. La peliverde estaba en las gradas de la cancha, lejos del salón donde se estaba desarrollando el baile. Nagumo sujetó más fuerte las flores que cargaba y por un momento se permitió mirarla. Llevaba un vestido blanco con flores violetas. Se veía realmente hermosa, tanto que él se quedó hipnotizado un momento y sólo salió de su ensoñación cuando Haruna carraspeó a su lado, incitándolo a continuar.

—En eso estaba —se defendió el pelirrojo, ignorando el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. No era vergüenza, tampoco estaba sonrojado a causa de lo preciosa que se veía Aki. No, era el frío. Definitivamente se trataba del frío.

Y vaya que hacía frío en aquél lugar. Aki literalmente estaba temblando mientras se abrazaba a si misma, preguntándose donde diablos estaba Natsumi y por qué la había citado en ése sitio tan alejado. Si era tan importante como había puesto en su mensaje, ¿por qué estaba tardando?

Tembló nuevamente, pero ésta vez de sorpresa. Alguien había dejado caer su chaqueta sobre ella, cubriendo sus hombros y proporcionándole un calor agradable. Observó aquellos ojos ámbar con intriga. Nagumo se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creí que tendrías frío —se excusó.

—Si, bueno. Es de noche y está helando, supongo que es normal —Nagumo se mordió la lengua al escucharla hablar tan indiferente, ¿él había sonado igual de hiriente e irritante acaso? Definitivamente debía practicar su tono más adelante. Aki hizo una mueca cuando el perfume del contrario llegó hasta su nariz—. Anm... Gracias —murmuró.

—No es nada —la de cabello verdes le miró por sobre su hombro, notando el ramo que cargaba. ¿No eran ésas sus flores favoritas? Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, Nagumo no podía ser tan descarado, ¿verdad?

—¿Y ésas flores? Son para tu cita, ¿verdad? —suspiró, apartando la mirada, queriendo acallar a su desastroso corazón—. Deberías irte, Nagumo, no es correcto que la dejes esperando. Ella seguramente te debe estar buscando.

—No hay nadie buscándome, Aki —ella le miró de reojo, la voz del pelirrojo era suave—. Yo no invité a nadie más. La chica con la que quería ir... —bajó la vista, avergonzado de tenerla en frente—. Ni siquiera me atreví a invitarla —extendió el ramo sin mirarla—. Son-son para ti.

—¿Para mi?

—Si, así que sólo tómalas.

—Gracias —dijo mientras las sujetaba, acercándola a su rostro. Una sonrisa se extendió en su labios.

—Lo siento —habló el pelirrojo repentinamente, ganándose la mirada de la peliverde en un instante.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Lo siento, ¿está bien?! —exclamó, harto de aquella sensación de incomodidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado—. Ya sé que me comporté como un idiota y todo eso, y que no debí haberme puesto a presumir sobre cuantas chicas querrían ir conmigo al baile, pero es que tú eres tan maravillosa que sentía que no estaba a la altura —Nagumo hablaba tan rápido que ella apenas podía procesar—. Y luego quise disculparme, pero estabas con tus amigos y me sentí tan patético —admitió, finalmente mirándola—. Y es porque me gustas, Aki, haces que piense en tonterías cursis y estupideces de pareja en las que jamás había pensado antes. Y no suelo ser un chico inseguro, pero tratándose de ti es distinto y no sé como hacértelo saber —terminó casi jalando sus cabellos.

—Ya lo hiciste —susurró ella. Nagumo tragó saliva—. También me gustas, Nagumo. Tú también me gustas —el pelirrojo abrió la boca, sintiéndose mejor en un parpadeo, no obstante, lo siguiente que soltó Aki le hizo retroceder con estupefacción—. ¡Pero eres un gran idiota!

—¿Qué?

—"Hey, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?" —imitó su tono de manera ridícula, frunciendo el entrecejo con irritación—. ¿Por qué no podías simplemente hacer eso?

—¿Así es como escuchas mi voz cuando te hablo?

—No es el punto —suspiró—. Incluso yo quise invitarte y tú... —Nagumo la abrazó, cortando sus palabras, logrando que los latidos de Aki tomaran un ritmo descontrolado.

—Lo sé —le susurró, haciéndola sentir todavía más nervioso—. Lo sé y lo siento, prometo que voy a compensarte por cada una de las tonterías que he hecho.

—Es una lista larga —pronunció ella en voz baja, atreviéndose a abrazarlo.

—Tendremos tiempo, ¿no? —Nagumo se distanció lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos, que lucían brillantes bajo la noche estrellada.

—Si... —musitó, sus comisuras se elevaron. Aki aún no era capaz de creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero por supuesto que su respuesta era afirmativa, ella quería estar mínimo una eternidad a su lado.

—Te quiero, Aki —dijo él y ella estuvo a punto de responder lo mismo, de no ser por el reflector que apuntó contra ellos sin delicadeza alguna y casi les dejó ciegos en el proceso.

—¡Qué lindos tórtolos! —Midorikawa prácticamente gritó a través de un parlante desde las gradas del frente.

—Lo que te gastas, Aki —le siguió Haruna con una risita al final. Natsumi y Fuyuka asintieron, riendo de igual manera.

—Jamás pensé escuchar a Nagumo disculparse y llamarse a si mismo idiota el mismo día —habló Hiroto—. Esto es un milagro.

—¡Idiotas! ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Lo han estado todo el rato? —Nagumo sonaba alterado, en ése instante sólo deseaba fulminarlos a todos con la mirada. ¿Habían visto y escuchado todo acaso?

—Las palomitas no servirían de nada si no fuese un buen espectáculo —comentó Suzuno, afirmando su desgracia despreocupadamente, mientras comía un par porque no podía faltar.

—Imbéciles —masculló—. Si no fuera porque estoy feliz ahora bajaría de aquí y les daría una paliza —aseguró, evidentemente exceptuando a las mánagers pues golpear a mujeres no era algo que le gustara. Por su parte y a diferencia del pelirrojo, Aki mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía ser de otra forma, después de todo, ella estaba con el chico que le gustaba y aún cuando éste parecía tener su instinto asesino activo no la había soltado.

Los chicos se retiraron apagando el reflector, conscientes de la mala mirada que el pelirrojo les dedicaba y también por querer dejarlos para que pudieran estar solos como una verdadera pareja, que después de los malentendidos, la timidez y todo lo que se habían tardado bien que les hacía falta. Nagumo los vio irse, asegurándose de que no quedara nadie. Más pocos segundos pasaron para que volviera la vista a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos. Miró a Aki con sorpresa al sentirla besar su mejilla.

—Acabas de decir que estás feliz —dijo ella.

—Lo estoy —afirmó, la sonrisa creció en sus labios—. Es así como me haces sentir, Aki. Contigo, incluso si existen idiotas como ésos —ella rió—. Yo sólo puedo sentirme feliz.

—Yo también —Aki acarició su rostro con cariño—. También te quiero, Nagumo —entonces ella, aún con la timidez abordándola, redujo la distancia entre los dos y besó tiernamente sus labios.

Y ahí, mientras el pelirrojo correspondía lo que con tanto tiempo había esperado, agradeció al cielo y a cada una de sus estrellas por su pequeño milagro. Porque si ésa chica finalmente estaba con él, tocando su corazón con tanto cuidado y haciéndole latir con tanta alegría, definitivamente de eso debía tratarse.


End file.
